The Lost Angel
by SonOfPoseidon1998
Summary: What would happen if everything you thought wasn't true? If everybody turned their backs at you? What if you were the son of a god nobody think that truly existed? What happens when you've already fought two wars and people expect mor from you? If you're the Lost Angel, you must endure it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick does.**

**The Lost Angel**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cloudy day and it was raining a lot, although everybody in camp half-blood was dry thanks to the barrier that didn't allow the weather to affect the schedule form its campers.

A lot of things changed from the day that Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, son of Poseidon, slayer of Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, Iapetus, Ares, Prophyrion, Leon, Alcyoneus and a lot of other monsters, titans and giants won the war against Gaea returning her to the deep sleep she was in before the war wounding her so badly that she recognized the defeat and couldn't help but be amazed at the display of power of a simply demigod.

Percy thought that thing would change from that moment, he'll have the family that he had always dreamed of, he could visit her mother and Paul more often and he could talk with his dad about things that didn't concern war, prophecies, monsters and all this stuff.

But he forgot one thing, a thing that h every famous hero had to bare, the live of a demigod never ends well, it's always tragic, and Percy wasn't an exception.

When he went back to New York he found out that Annabeth was cheating on him with Zack, a guy from the Apollo cabin. When he faced her she didn't even try to hide it and broke up with him immediately. He couldn't bear the memories that the camp bring so he went to his house with Sally and Paul, when he arrived home he found that they had a child named Jack, he was so cute and Percy was happy to have a brother that he could play with and do pranks together but the illusion didn't last a month.

Due to the attacks by monsters that Percy attracted with his powerful scent being a child of one of the Big Three Sally and Paul started to worry about the secure of Jack. When the monsters were attacking more frequently they started to throw dirty looks and glaring at Percy every time it happened.

Percy that also loved Jack and couldn't take the glares from Sally and Paul ran away from home. He went to Camp Half-Blood again, it was his last option.

When he crossed the hill he saw everybody clapping and cheering to someone, he went to meet Grover that was with Juniper to ask him what was happening.

"What's up with the campers? Why are they cheering?" Percy asked.

"It's Kevin, a new camper, son of Poseidon and he has killed a Hellhound coming to camp, without any training! Can you believe it? He's awesome! He has to be the most powerful demigod ever" He looked like a fan of Justin Bieber that somehow has his old boxers.

"Mmmmhh… Grover I defeated the Minotaur with any training too, so… yes I can believe it"

Then Percy turned around to see this Kevin guy that seemed to be his half-brother and Annabeth kissing like there was no tomorrow. He knew that Annabeth didn't love him anymore but it still hurt to see her making out with any guy.

He went to bed early to clear his head and think what he should do. When he woke up the next day he knew something bad was going to happen, something that'll confuse him more and will bring his whole world, or what it lasted of it, down.

He went to the eating pavilion wondering what could be that will hurt him that much.

When he arrived at the pavilion and opened the doors everybody turned around and stared whispering and throwing him dirty looks, even Thalia that was seated on the Hunters' table, Nico and Grover. He didn't know what did he do that made everybody hate him like that but he continued walking to pick up the food and then he seated on Poseidon's table. Kevin looked at him with a smugly smile and asked.

"Who the hell are you? I didn't know that dad had other kids"

"I'm Percy Jackson, and yes I'm a actually a son of Poseidon"

"You mean that you're the guy that saved us, won that war, and all this stuff"

"Well, I didn't do it all by myself, I had help. But yes I fought in the war and defeated Gaea and Kronos"

"Ha, you don't look that good to me I'm sure I could take you down like what I did with that hellhound. Don't you think so campers?"

Everybody started to cheer and saying their agreements, the louder ones were from his old friend, Travis and Connor, Katie, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, etc.

He didn't know why they suddenly turned their backs to him, he only knew one thing; it was hurting him a lot.

When he finished his breakfast he went to the lake to think about what was happening. He was throwing rocks at the lake when he suddenly felt like the Minotaur had rammed him from behind. He picked up Riptide and put himself in attack position to fight whatever had attacked him.

When he saw Thalia, Nico and Grover laughing their butts off and the hand of Thalia cracking with electricity he couldn't take it anymore so he asked them why they did that.

"You deserve it for letting Bianca die and then make fun of her saying that she was weak and that she didn't deserve to die" Nico said putting so much venom I his voice that it was freaking Percy out.

"This is for polluting the environment and for letting Luke die, he was twice the hero you'll ever be" Grover said while he was sending him his death glare.

"You're everything I hate and despise on men, you're cocky, arrogant, selfish and dumb, why should I care about you **boy**" Thalia said.

"Who tell you this, I've never made fun of Bianca, I don't pollute the wild and Thalia, for god's sake, I'm not like this and you know it"

"Kevin told us, he heard Travis saying to Connor that you never truly cared about Bianca" Nico said back.

"Yes, Kevin at least is trustworthy, you're a lying prick" Thalia added.

"Do you really hate me this much?" Percy asked while he was fighting to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes, we do. We don't even want to see you around! We hate you!" Nico said.

That was it, that was the final strike. He couldn't help it, he let a single tear to fall, when they saw it they started laughing again calling him stuff like "weak" and "crying baby". He ran away from the lake and went to his cabin.

After thinking what he should do and analyzing every option he decided to pack up the thing he'd need the most and leave the camp. He had it all plan it, to avoid questions he'll leave at lunch time when everybody would be eating in the pavilion.

At 12 o'clock he heard the bells that told the campers that it was lunchtime, so he waited around ten minutes and then picked up his stuff and when to the beach.

At the beach he turned around to take a look of what it was his home for the last seven years, he'd miss the jokes at the campfire, the people working hard to be a best hero, the pranks of the Hermes cabin, and everything of the camp, but Camp Half-Blood wasn't his home anymore, he didn't feel loved and safe.

Then he started to make his way to the sea, when he was about to step in he felt an amount of power that only a god or goddess would have. He cursed mentally while he turned around, head down and bowing. He looked up to see the fourteen Olympians looking at him. Zeus snapped his fingers and every camper popped in the beach shouting profanities to whoever had done that with looks of confusion and fear. When they saw the gods they bowed deep down and started to apologize over and over for their behavior and lack of respect.

Then they recognized Percy and some of them send him glares and other confused looks asking themselves why he was out and looked like he was going somewhere.

"My sister Hestia has feel that a hero has lost all hope and only has grief filling his heart, so we are here to ask who and why?" Zeus asked with an imperative voice that filled the whole camp.

The campers started whispering to each other trying to figure out who is that poor demigod. Percy thought it for a moment then he took two steps forward and said.

"That'd be me, my lords and ladies."

Poseidon looked horrified and ready to kill the culprit who led such a thing to happen, with a broken voice he asked.

"Why, my son, would you leave this camp? What cause you so much pain?"

"I'm not loved nor wanted anymore, I gave up everything I once had to help them in the war, I fought and lead the two of them, I defeated Kronos, Gaea, and so many other gods, titans, monsters, giants and I've never asked nothing back, I didn't want fame, I didn't want to be worshipped, I gave up the two wishes of the wars and used them for the others, the first for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia and the second for every demigod to be recognized at the age of 13. I only wanted one thing, a home. My mom and stepdad don't care about me anymore, my friends loathe me for stuff I didn't do, everybody here trust the bullshit that Kevin sais rather than heard my opinion, I don't have a home dad, after everything I went through and my only wish, my only desire is impossible." Some gods looked downcast while others didn't care.

"Chiron, my second father, thinks that I'm not worthy of the title Hero of Olympus, so he gave it to Kevin, now I'm nobody, I'm a waste of space, I'm not mad at you campers and I'm not mad at the gods, I'm only sad that all that I've fight for it's now gone" Percy added with a downcast face.

"What I thought that was the love of my life never truly cared about me, she only used me as a tool, what I thought that were good friends only acted like one when they needed me, what I thought that was a family was only a fake, a prank of the fates to torture me" Every camper was shocked and realized their mistakes, some of them were crying but it was too late, they had make their decision and it was time for Percy's one.

He was about to leave when something unexpected happened, Ares changed himself to Mars and cleared his throat to talk.

"I'm saddened to heard this and, while I'll admit I don't really like you in my Greek form, the Romans know when someone is a true warrior, you're my favorite demigod without counting my sons and daughters" Everybody looked beyond shocked, the war go wasn't one known for praising people. "You're a true warrior and, due to that, in my temple and in my presence you'll be known as "Χαμένο πόλεμο άγγελος", that means Lost War Angel in ancient greek, you'll also be known as the best demigod ever and I would also like to apologize for my behavior with you the last years." He felt tickles in his right arm; he took a look at it and found the words "Χαμένο πόλεμο άγγελος" tattooed in it.

"Thank you, Lord Mars, I forgive you." He said gratefully while he started to bow.

"Do not bow before me Perseus, it should be me and every god and goddess here as well as every mortal who should be bowing to you." Said the war god. Then he did the most shocking thing of the day, he went down to his knees and bow before Perseus.

"Thank you, I'd be so much honored to call you my friend."

"With great pleasure Perseus"

Then Athena step forward and said.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's fault and for the first time in these millennia I must agree with my brother in every single way, you're the best warrior to never walk this earth and probably to ever do it." The campers were near fainting, some with jealously faces because it wasn't common to be praised from a god, to be praised from two of them was even weirder. "You must be known as "ο όλεθρος του κακού" too, it means the bane of evil, you are feared all over the world, your name will bring courage to the righteous and fear for those who enjoy the suffering of others and try to plunge the world into darkness, my best wishes for you, hero." With that the pavilion fell into silence, the goddess of wisdom had just praised not only a mere mortal, but a son of his old enemy.

Poseidon looked like if he was deciding between be shocked at the words of Athena or just kill every camper that bullied his son. Then a powerful scent filled the place it was so powerful that put the Zeus scent to shame, like it was only a raindrop against all the oceans together.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Show yourself! Answer me or we'll send you to Tartarus!" The thunder god boomed all over the place.

"I'm Chaos, the creator of the universe and the first being." Said a tall figure that came from the sky. She looked on her twenties, every single man started to drool at the sight, the sounds of slaps from jealous girlfriend could be heard all over the place.

Then she turned to look at Percy, when she smiled Percy felt like melting in the sand, she was the most gorgeous woman she could think of, he wanted to kiss her right then but he opted for bowing instead. It wouldn't be wise to kiss the most powerful being of the universe.

"Hello, Perseus, I'm aware of the situation and while I'm not happy I can't do anything, I have to follow some rules you know, but anyway, I'm here to give you a couple of thing to make your path a little bit easier." Percy was wondering what was she talking about, he didn't even know where he would go to. "And please, don't bow, like Mars I think that if something, it should be me the one bowing before you, at the end it was you the one to defeat my daughter Gaea and put her in her place." Then, like Mars, she proceeded to bow at him earning shocked faces from everybody.

"Why would you bow to that jerk? He's nobody, I'm way better than him. You should bow to me. I'm the most powerful person here." Kevin said with a smugly face thinking that Chaos would immediately bow to him.

"Shut up dimwit, you'll never be as powerful as him, he has even more power than me, but it's locked for his safeness, it will consume him if he isn't able to control it." Chaos answered.

The last comment left everybody wide eyed and a lot of gasps, who could be more powerful than Chaos herself, he was the creator, and her scent was unimaginably powerful.

"How could I be so powerful Lady Cha..." He stopped after receiving a glare from her.

"Please call me Chaos young man, and about your power, well that was one of the reasons I came, I'm here to explain you who you really are." That confused even more Percy.

"What do you mean with who I am, Chaos, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, aren't I?"

"Yes, indeed." Poseidon looked reviled at that. "I will explain the meaning but first I should advise you of one thing, we aren't the only gods around, in fact there's one more religion that is true." That was a blast for everybody, how could two religions coexist without knowing each other. "Well in fact, he knows you exist, but He doesn't mean any harm. He's more powerful than you, me or everybody from the greek mythology."

"Who's this god you talk about?" Asked Athena, eyes filled with lust to earn more knowledge.

"God himself" Everybody started shouting.

"C'mon, we know God doesn't exist, it's fake." Said somebody from the Apollo cabin.

"It's impossible, we'd know it." Another random camper added.

That went on and on for minutes until Chaos had had enough and muted every camper minus Percy.

"It's very possible, he was there before me, don't ask me how, that beyond my knowledge, but he's older than me." More shocked faces and people trying to speak. "And that's where you power comes from Perseus. I think you're aware of the archangels, who they are and what do they do." Percy nodded, when he was younger he used to go to church the Sundays, his mother thought that it wasn't anything such as a God but he liked the Christians ways. "Well, when you were born, you had an amount of power that caught the attention of God, he saw your fate and saw what you would must endure, he saw you we're humble, respectful, fearless, and the skills a true warrior must have, and decided that when you had ended your life or you didn't have a reason to live anymore you'd be by his side, you'd be an archangel, the most powerful one."

"How did he do that?" Asked Zeus.

"Well, you'll see… he took some of his scent and putted inside of the baby when Sally was pregnant, something like Jesus but with a child not a woman." Percy looked like he was going to faint. "So technically you're his son too."

That enraged Poseidon.

"He's my son, you won't take him from me." He shouted over and over , then he started to tear up, he loved his son so much and now it's seemed he wasn't his father.

"He's son of both of you, he has two fathers." Said Chaos, feeling pity for the sea god.

"We want evidence that he's actually the son of God and you aren't lying!" Shouted Zeus, enraged that a mere demigod could've more power than the King of the gods.

Suddenly a triangle with a hand inside with two fingers, the middle one and the index, pointing up, and a white angel crown appeared in Percy's head.

"Here we have the evidence, now I advise you, God wants his children to have his full potential so we should back away a little" Everybody stepped aside 50 meters, enough to don't get hurt and see what was happening.

Then, out of nowhere, a white ball of energy appeared and may its way through Percy's chest, he didn't felt any pain though, it was like a long lost part of his body was returning, like he suddenly had awaken from a long, deep sleep. He was completed, it was the only way to describe it.

Two large white wings started to grow from his back, Riptide opened itself and transformed in what it seemed a larger sword with fire all around, but it was a different fire, it was blue, green and white fire that seemed like water. His clothes changed to ones so white that made the marble of Olympus looked like dirt. His messy hair grew longer until it reached his shoulders, he had white stripes in his green eyes.

All that the campers could see was a black human shape in the middle of a white fog. When the fog had cleared they found the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. He was hotter than all the gods put together, every girl or women there was mouth agape and blushing like crazy because he was shirtless, even the virgin goddesses were feeling lustful at that sight.

When Percy stepped out of the fog the campers and the gods almost faint at the amount of power he had, he had more power than even Chaos and the gods putted together.

"Well then I think this is see you later campers because trust me we will see each other soon. Thank you Lords and Ladies." Percy said while bowing then with his new found wings he started to fly away.

**A/N: I'm looking for a Beta, anybody interested PM me please. Thanks a lot.**

**Any mistakes with grammar, spelling, etc. you should know that English isn't my naïve language, it's Spanish so please no flames with that, although if you could correct them and put it on the reviews it'll be awesome.**

**Flames with the story are accepted.**

**If you have any ideas for the following chapter I'll be very grateful.**

**Reviews are always welcome. **


	2. Author

**The Lost Angel**

**Author's note**

**A/N: So... well like you see this isn't a chapter. I'd like to tell you that my updates won't be regular, that doesn't mean I'm going to take two weeks to update but I will post a chapter every week or week and a half. Also I'd like to thank you for your reviews, for those who don't like the, and I quote "shit Christianity god it doesn't work, no one enjoys it and it is so unimaginative" well… for this year and a half that I've been reading PJO fanfics (English, Spanish and French ones) I've only read one that mentioned the Christianity deity, so you could say that no one enjoys it, fair enough, but it's not an overused plot, and I'm sick of the cliché stories of Chaos recruiting Percy for an army, then he comes back everything is rainbows and flowers again and you puke all over your laptop so yes I respect your opinion but I also have mine.**

**If you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me and help me through the history, I'll give you the credit you deserve for them, this is a promise.**

**I'll post any updates or news about my story on tweeter, my account is SonOfPoseidon1998 and the tag is SPoseidon1998.**

**IMPORTANT: I need a beta, this is my first fanfic and I'm not experienced enough to post the chapters without someone checking them.**


	3. Chapter 2: Paying a visit to a brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

**The Lost Angel**

**Chapter 2**

Percy was flying over the sea, he still felt hurt and betrayed by his loved ones, they only used him and when they didn't need him anymore they throw him away like tomorrow's trash, he felt as if nothing was going to be okay. Suddenly he understood Athena; personal loyalty was a fatal flaw, but it wasn't because he would risk the whole world to save someone he cared but because when the people wronged him like they did it hurt that much that you'd wish you were dead.

He could feel the wind touching his cheek, it was surprisingly refreshing. He felt free for the first time that he had entered the camp and somehow the responsibility of saving the world and the asses of those backstabbers demigods and the gods.

He started to fly upper in the sky, the temperature was getting lower every moment. When he couldn't bare the frizzing temperatures he stopped abruptly and let himself fall down. He was getting closer to the sea at an unimaginable speed but he didn't feel fear nor he was scared about crashing, he knew that the sea wouldn't hurt him and, somehow, he felt safe flying, he felt like it was walking, something he could do since he was a baby.

"You're father wants to talk to you." Said a voice from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around he just said. "I've seen him half an hour ago, I think he's old enough to be left at home for a day or two without getting hurt, don't you?"

"I'm not talking about the pagan sea god Prince." The voice sounded emotionless, like he was a robot. Percy turned around slowly to take a look at the man who talked to him. Hi was shocked to found a teenager, with white wing, an outfit like he was wearing and brown eyes that looked older than the world itself.

"Who are you and who are you talking about?" Asked Percy with a hint of fear in his voice, it's not every day you see an angel for the first time.

"I'm Paul Rodriguez, an angel from the reign of God, my lord." Answered the man. Percy didn't like to be called lord so he scowled at him. "And God wants to see you." Percy felt stupid, they just said that to him no too long, but in the excitement of flying he had forget it all.

"Have you actually seen God in person, I mean, does ha actually have a material body or something like that?" The curious part of Percy took control of his brain.

"Nobody has seen him but the archangels, they say that the last war between the angels and the demons took a lot of his energy my lord." He said in a dark voice.

"Please, it's just Percy." Paul smiled at that.

"Mmmhh… humble I see, very good, there aren't too many humble archangels left, the majority of them turned arrogant and cocky after the last war, they claimed all the credit for themselves." Paul said. Percy wondered what was this war that hi kept on talking about.

"War?" Asked Percy intrigued.

"This is a story for another day, my lord. Now we have to go to the temple of Khutian a sacred place where the first archangel was created." Explained Paul.

"Are there any more places like Khutian?" Asked Percy, he immediately regretted it when he saw the face of Paul.

"Indeed they were hundreds of them, but the sacred places are only to be used when it's truly needed or God requires, corrupted angels clouded by power lust," This shocked Percy, weren't angels known to be fair, kind, selfless, and just like perfect persons? "man who thought that those places were just mountains with gems in it, and lastly demons who just wanted to destroy that places ended corrupting most of them, now a days we only have seven, one for each archangel, since you were born a new temple appeared, you could visit it later."

They eventually reached their destination. Percy was mouth agape, he had never seen something like that, it was just perfect, and it was the meaning of the existence of the word beautiful. In front of him, a city made of the finest marble, every type of gem that you could think of and more where placed all over the buildings, it was like the paradise.

They walked through the streets until Paul stopped in front of what it seemed to be the tallest building of the city, it was a white tower with the inscription of Remiel on top of it. Percy hadn't ever heard that name before, but somehow he know it was the name of one of the archangels, he felt like when he first had read in Ancient Greek, like his brain was hardwired to understand and process all this information.

When he entered the tower he was amazed to see that the interior was as beautiful as the exterior, this was an architect art that even Athena herself couldn't have even dream of it.

"How did you build thing such as these buildings? They're just perfect in every single way." Said Percy still in trance.

"Well I don't really know" Said Paul, suddenly his face felt a little, like he was ashamed. "The low ranked angels like us don't have the opportunities to visit the sacred places too often; the archangels fear that we may corrupt them."

"That's just stupid, how could a guy like you corrupt anything?" Percy was astonished, so far the angels weren't as the Bible and church putted them, for what he knew, most of the archangels were cocky, power hungry and arrogant, and it seemed that the higher ranks didn't change too much on this profile.

"I don't really know, we just have to follow orders."

They continued making their way upstairs and sometimes walking through long corridors until they stopped in front of a gate guarded by two tall and strong mans.

"State your business." Said the one on the left.

"Our business are doesn't concern you, so step aside and let the new found prince to talk with God." They paled at the thought of getting on the bad side of the prince so they just let them in and continued guarding the gates.

Percy and Paul stepped inside, this time both of them were amazed, Paul had never been allowed in this room in his entire life and it was beautiful. It had walls full of books, pictures of angels, archangels and historic moments on their lives.

In the middle of the room there was a golden chair with an angel that had the wings larger than the other angels he had seen, he had a crown and his sword was on fire too, like his.

"You must be Remiel, the archangel." Percy stated while bowing.

"Do not bow, my fellow archangel and brother, for I'm not superior to you in the rank, you are a true son of God himself like me and the other archangels." Remiel said in a soft and kind voice.

"I must speak to God brother, it's his requirement." Said Percy back with a soft tone.

"Indeed you must." Then he got up of the golden throne and said. "Please sit down and take out your sword, you have to hold it straight and don't let it fall."

Percy did as he was said.

He sat on the throne and suddenly he noticed that from the throne flowed an extremely powerful aura. He fainted, but now it wasn't because the amount of power, this time it was like someone was forcing him to close his eyes and embrace the darkness.

"Calm down Percy, I didn't bring you here to harm you; you're here because I must advise you, now that you're finally an angel, nothing will be easier than when you were a demigod, it'll be harder, dark times are coming, I can feel it, our people will look up to the new prince, they'll obey you and, if you ask them, serve you. You need to learn their customs, ways to act and behave; you need to fully develop in an angel, physically and mentally. I also wanted to see you, I've missed you dearly mu son." Said a voice that didn't come from anybody, Percy kept on looking around to found where the voice came from, but he didn't found nobody talking.

When he heard the last part he couldn't help but be shocked and confused, then he felt stupid, how could he forgot that he was a son of God too.

"Thank you, Lord." Answered Percy with the maximum respect and politeness he could show, after all he was talking to the God and most powerful being ever.

"Leave the formalities please, you can address to me as God, or father if you prefer, I'd like to be called father, it'll be comfortable." Said God back with a softness Percy only heard from Hestia. "I must advise you from another thing my son, it's important, trust is a very delicate thing, you mustn't give it to everybody, and I think you know this, but be careful to those that you'll trust. Remember those words Percy; there's no such a thing as good and evil, there's no black and white in the world, most of the times it's grey, and those time, have good friends who you can trust it's vital. I don't have much time, I'm needed somewhere else."

"Weren't you like kind of omnipresence?" Percy was confused that he couldn't be in two places in a time.

"I was, in a time, the last war took so much of my energy though." Percy was annoyed, everybody kept on talking about a war he didn't even know couldn't be someone kind enough to tell him. "Dark times approach my son. Remember my words; there's no such a thing as good and evil, there's no black and white in the world, most of the times it's grey, and those time, have good friends who you can trust it's vital. If you memorize that then you won't have as much problems as you'll have. Good Bye"

Then without the explanation that Percy wanted to ask for, he vanished, well… more like his voice stopped talking, and Percy turned to consciousness again.

"What did God wanted to about?" Asked Remiel, his voice was soft but it held a hint of authority in it that Percy didn't like.

"None of your concern." Said Percy back. Remiel glared at him

"You dare defy me, **newbie**?" Remiel putted as much venom as he could in the word newbie.

"The last time I checked it out, we were on the same level, weren't we archangel?" Percy putted a brave tone but inside he didn't know if he could take and archangel. Sure he was one too but that dude had years of experience in his back while Percy had only eighteen years where he had fight to wars, and he had reasons to think that the wars that the angels fought were deadlier than the ones he fought. "So even if I'm a newbie I don't answer you."

Paul looked frightened at the tone Percy was using with one of the most powerful beings that ever existed.

"Get out of mu tower mortal, you weren't even born an angel, you're a weak and poor mortal, just like your little mother, and those so called friends that didn't even want you around, don't you see it, you are a pain in the butt for everyone, get out of my sight." Now he didn't sound like what he expected and angel to sound like, much less an archangel, he sounded like a snobby, spoiled and posh brat who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

Percy went out of the tower accompanied by Paul, he was starting to like this guy, he could crack a joke when it was need, he didn't talk nor ask too much and for that Percy was grateful, and he looked like an okay guy.

When they stepped out of the building Percy went to ask Paul where they would go now that they finished their business here.

"Hey Paul, now where are we going?"

"I don't know, we can go to my place, my girlfriend will be waiting for me there." Percy felt sadness and jealously at the same time, don't get him wrong, he was happy Paul got someone to be with, but the word girlfriend reminded him about Annabeth, he wanted someone to be with too. Thinking about Annabeth bring so many memories back but sadly, the ones of betrayal and hurt were with the ones that it bring back, anger filled his entire body, his body was boiling in rage. He kept on asking one question.

How could they?

After everything he had done for them, everything he gave up for them, everything he fought for them.

How could they?

"An angel is not supposed to feel any of those feeling, like anger, jealously, etc. I know you're feeling right now because you can't hide your feelings, it's like your heart is screaming what you're feeling every second. You must be very hurt to feel those emotions at this level but you must learn to forgive to become a true angel, and then you must learn to fight like one of us, to be one of us, you must start your training." Stated Paul.

"How can I forgive them?" Snapped Percy. "Do you know what they did to me? They don't deserve forgiveness and they as sure as hell won't have it any time soon."

"I know what they did, and I know it's hard to do it, but you must. If you can't forgive, if your heart it's full of rage then you will never be truly an angel, you must learn to forgive and love again to find peace and reach the rest that you so badly crave." Paul continued with softness in his voice, like an old brother trying to comfort his little brother.

"I can't forgive them right now, not now, not this soon."

"I know, and I understand, trust me, I do. But you must do it sometime, and when I mean sometime I mean sometime soon, anger and rage are emotions that can corrupt even an angel, it wouldn't be the first time, and then you'll be transformed into a demon." Paul explained slowly to let Percy catch every word.

"A demon?" the curiosity of Percy took over his anger.

"Long ago they were angels, the history says that they were corrupted and committed the cardinals sins, they were thrown off the heaven, when they couldn't hold any more dark energy they transformed in dark angels, long ago they were called the Fallen Angels or the Fallen Ones, but now a days we call them demons. They had children, like with the angels, and it all ended with what we now see as our archenemies, the ones that spread evil, don't care for nothing or no one but themselves, the demons, guided by Lucifer, the first Fallen One."

Now Percy was stunned, the demons were angels, that wasn't very easy to believe but still it was Paul the one who knew all that stuff so he should trust him.

"Well I don't want to be a demon so when I start that training or whatever I have to do?" Asked Percy, eager to learn how to fight like an angel, he saw two of them sparring before in the city where he had talked to God and he was sure that they were better than the gods themselves.

"I don't know, but don't worry I'll ask once we arrive to my place."

"That's okay, where do you live?" Percy tried to continue the conversation to avoid falling in an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, yeah you'll see… we don't live on earth, we only have our sacred places there we actually live in heaven, it's where all the angels, excluding archangels, are born and where we must reside on, only high ranked angels and obviously archangels are allowed to live on earth."

Now Percy was excited, he was going to see the heaven, not a lot of people could say that, actually anyone alive could do it. Suddenly he had a doubt.

"If the true religion is the Cristian one, why the dead people go to Hades, I mean shouldn't they go to hell or heaven or whatever do you have to receive the dead people?"

"Long ago, when the Greek pagan gods" Percy thought that Zeus wouldn't take very well to be called pagan. "were born we let them take the souls to their hell, that's actually only a little part of the real hell, so that they didn't get suspicious of why the dead didn't go there. We'd crush them in a war, "Again, Percy wondered how'd Zeus would react at this, maybe with some traditional phrase like –You could never compete against the mighty Zeus and his fellow Olympians- or something like that. "but at that time we couldn't afford a three-way war, we were losing a lot of brothers against the demons, then when the war finished, we thought that we just include their hell inside of ours so that the dead counted as dead and their heaven, Elysium, inside of our heaven, so they're just doing our job a lot easier."

And now Percy was wondering what would be the face of Hades if he ever discovered that, he wasn't want to never help anybody, and to know that he had been helping another deity for this long won't be a good notice for him.

"Well, here we are, in front of you are the mighty doors of heaven, guarded by one of our most powerful and high ranked angel but don't fear him, his very kind and polite nothing like Remiel."

**A/N: Okay, new chapter, 3.022 words, not bad. I only one too add one thing here, I know it's only been one day and a half since the last post (without counting the author's note) but that doesn't mean that all of them will be that quickly, like I've said before, I won't take two weeks, but normally I will take a week, maybe a week and a half.**

**I'm looking for that a Beta please.**

**Reviews are always welcome : )**


End file.
